Beatrice Trudeau/Quotes
Wandering campus *Cut sleep to 4.5 hours per night, increase study time to 35 hours per week, eat lunch while walking, that's 30 minutes per meal... *Yes, I was a student at Bullworth, before becoming the renowned brain surgeon that I am today. *I'll be a cardiovascular surgeon or a neurologist. I do not want to be a dermatologist, no way. *If I can't be a physician, I guess I could be a lawyer, but that would be totally embarrassing. *Li is Lithium, Na is Sodium, K is Potassium, Rb is Rubidium, Cs is Caesium, Fr is Francium, these are alkali metals... *He is Helium, Ne is Neon, Ar is Argon, Kr is Krypton, Xe is Xenon, Rn is Radon, these are noble gases. When conversing *I hear that new kid Jimmy is not very smart. One less competition is good for me. *All the preps are so excited about the carnival coming to town. I should stay home and study so I can get ahead. *I heard the doctors at the asylum said Mr. Galloway will make a full recovery. Doctors are never wrong. *I heard Mandy has decided to give up on college altogether and focus on finding a husband. Smart strategy. *I thought Jimmy was not that smart, but he seems like he might be. Maybe he's one of those hidden geniuses. *Townies don't like high-pitched voices. The coyotes don't either. *My guess is most of the greaser's reading level is around third grade. *If you're smart, you know that nice clothes won't get you into a good college. The preps are ultimately losers. *Christy said that no girl from Bullworth has ever gone to med school- that... scares me! *Studying is more important than dating in life. I heard Miss Peabody never dated in High School. *I'm not going to make the mistake Miss McRae made. She wanted to be a doctor, but became a nurse, because she dated. *I think jocks are like different species. They have smaller brains and bigger muscles. We all serve a different purpose. *Townies seem to try to go out with quieter girls, because they're "easier". *I hate being young, I wish I could become a 40 year old cardiovascular surgeon when I wake up tomorrow. *I don't know why I cry when I think about med school. *cries* I know I'll get in! *My fear is that I'll end up working at a bookstore when I'm 30, because all I have is a Master's degree from some liberal arts college! *If I'm truly smart, I wouldn't be at Bullworth now. *Any society that encourages tolerance and compassion over straigth As, will have more people with diseases than doctors who can theat them. *I wish music and art classes weren't mandatory. Do you care if your doctor was tone-deaf or can't draw? *It's not fair that only the pretty girls recieve special treatment. Why don't they ever give out free ice cream to the girl who can recite the Periodic Table? *If the nerds ruled the world, we would have less people with AIDS. *I already know the medical schools to which I'll apply. *I'm not going to cry ever once i get into med school, because doctors don't cry. *I'm focused on studying to be a physician to help people, I heard they ever noticed people around me or their problems. *I like helping people who have less brains than I. *I've always been pleased I have some moldable waist. I can't wear glasses and be fat. *Have you ever put on a white coat and pretended to give a lecture as a neurologist in front of a mirror? Replying during a conversation *What a achievement! *You must me proud! *Speaking of which... *Unrelated to that... *How is it possible? *I don't wanna hear it. *That's precisely what I heard. *I don't believe it. *Well, can I ask whose fault that is? *I'm sure things would be different if your grades were better. *I'm sorry, but I have to go study now. *It's so sad... That's why I'm going to med school. *That is admirable. *Oh, I wish I could do that. *That is so commendable. *Yes, of course. *Absolutely not. *No! And that is a stupid question. *Yes, without a doubt. Bumping into a friend *Pardon me. *Excuse me. *Sorry! Bumping into someone in bad terms *How incredibly rude! *You are clumsy. *Excuse you! *Hey! Ouch, oh. Ow. *You mean-spirited, violent person! *You are not a gentleman! *Ah! You, you…! Oh… Bumping into Jimmy after he's expelled *Typical. Getting hit with bike/car *I need a doctor! *whine* *That really, really hurt! *whine* *Why is this happening to me?! Knocked off bike *(while whine) Ouch! Ohh... *Oh no, no. Ohh... Calling for help *Come and to help me, please! *Come quick! I need help! Greeting friends *Oh, hello! *Hi! *Greetings! *Hello! Nice to see you. *There you are! Hi! Greeted by someone in bad terms *What?! Who are you? *Oh, uh... hi. *Yeah, sure. Hello. *Hi. *Hello, whoever you are. *Ok, whatever. *Yeah, right. Excuse me, I have to... *Sure, ok. Greeting authority *Hello, ma'am. *Hello, sir. Greeting when scared *Oh, I... hello. Complimenting appearence *How are you? Nice outfit! *Did you changed your hair? You look... smarter! *I like your hat. It covers your head... nicely. *Your shoes complement your... feet. *Your trousers are kind of flattering. *That shirt looks nice on you. Saying goodbye *It's time for me to play doctor with my dolls in a climate controlled room, so see ya. *My eyes are getting tired. I need to take my glasses off so I need to be alone. Excuse me. *Uh it's been fun, but I have to go lower my heartbeat now. *Goodbye! *Farewell. *See you in the future. *I'm sorry, but I have to go study now. Asking out on a date *I have time before I have to study, so... maybe we can hang out? *I'll spend some time with you. If you don't make me do your homework. *I'm just doing some research on... Ah, boy behavior. So I'll follow you around. Grooming *One day you are going to be beautiful. Medical technologies are advancing rapidly. *I want to be a doctor so I can help sick people get better and ugly people happier. After seeing Jimmy kiss another girl when she likes him *Sometimes I just want to tear my hair out, scoop my brains up with an ice cream scoop and throw it at a passerby! *When I get upset, I just scratch myself 'til I bleed! *cries* I'm not an angry person! Pinched in the bum *Why would you do that?! *That's. Not. Nice. *whine* When bullied *Please don't hurt my feelings when I have a big test coming up! *I'm going to cry if you don't stop being mean to me! *Why do you *cries* treat me this way?! Flustered *You're a... a nice person, right? *Why do I get the feeling that I might be in... danger? Taunting *Did you leave your head in the toilet again? *If you want to scare me, learn how to multiply double digits. *Can you spell, 'dumb'? *People who are lost, raise your hand. *Look this way please, special people. *Shouldn't you be at home, sucking your thumb? *LOSER! Taunting new kid *Everybody is going to hate you no matter what you do, so don't worry. Insulting appearance *Even a nerd would not be caught dead with those shoes. *I'd like what you were wearing... if you weren't in it. *With pants like those, you're better off just wearing a skirt. *Are you trying to make up for the lack of masculinity and brains by getting a tattoo? Because it's really working. *Is that a cancerous growth or a headwear of some kind!? *I see you're dressed for failure, as usual. *Is it a medical condition or do you just have a weird hair? *Is that your "please, beat me" shirt? Comebacks after being taunted *You're really pretty smart for a dumb guy. *Wouldn't it be great if you could spell the words you just used? *At least I'm not you. *I'm hurt that you think that of me. *Your opinion means nothing to me. *Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately, or is it too scary? Not intimidated by taunt *Whatever you say. *What?! Right. *Sure... sure. *And I like your style, too. Shoving *I can be a healer or a torturer! *Don't think I don't resort to violence once in a while! Payback *I would enjoy watching him experience pain. I think. Hit by friendly fire *I'm your friend! Don't hit me! *You're attacking the wrong person! *Are you mistaking me for someone else? Hit by thrown dead rat *No! No rats, please! *cries* Starting to fight *I'm not going to stand by and watch! *Some situations are only resolved by force. Seeing a friend/cliquemate being attacked *Hello! W-what's going on here?! Oh no! *What is this?! This is wrong! Fighting *You think I'm weak? Think again! *I can take care of myself, see?! *You think you scare me? Only a little bit!! *I know how to break bones easily! Chasing *I'm gonna make sure you'll have massive internal bleeding! *You think I can't beat you senseless because I wear glasses? Think again! Out of breath *Must lower heart-rate. Must. Lower. Heart-rate. Escaped from *Don't leave me here *whine* *What about me?!?! Knocked out *I'm NOT a happy unit...*cries* *Pained wail* *sob* *I can't die...! I have to go to med school... *Why...is the world against me? Watching a fight *I hope you do irreversible damage to your opponent's neurological functions! *Aim for the most vulnerable spots, like the underarm, the neck, or the achilles tendon! *Make it painful! I won't tell anyone! Perceiving a thing as cool *Magnificient. *I am impressed! Perceiving a thing as crap *How is one supposed to be amused by this? *This is a waste of time. Seeing a weapon being fired *This is how scientific achievements can be used recklessly towards the advancement of weapons. *What a crude, yet efficient weapon. Hit with a stink bomb *Stink bomb must be one of the most underestimated weapons! Ugh... Reporting to autorithy *When I witness a act of injustice taking place, I feel it is my duty to report it to the autorithies, without seeking rewards or acknowledgment. *I ask you to punish bad people who do bad things! Shall I tell you who they are? After being locked *Why me?! *cries* *I don't like it when you do that! *cries* While getting a swirlie *This is inhumane! Use a animal to do this! *My glasses! Can I take my glasses off, please?! After getting a swirlie *I should get my head sanitized before I become ill. Seeing a boy sneaking in the girl's dorm/bathroom *This is unusual... What may you be up to? *screams in terror* *Oh my... oh my... oh my... oh... oh... *I see a male human on the premises! Asking for a gift *I would be nice if you showed your interested in me by presenting me with a gift or some kind. *I like receiving presents! I would make me feel less insecure. After receiving a gift *I can't believe it! I haven't received a gift like this ever! *Thank you! That's very nice. Come-ons *I've been thinking about human sexuality and would like to learn more, some day. *I think it takes practice to become a good kisser, just like one has to study hard to get good grades. *Perhaps you could show your interest in me, by presenting me with a gift of some kind. After making out *Thank you for being my partner for this... uh... project. *I hope it gets easier. *That was exactly as I expected. ALLY About to leave *I have to go now. Homework! *Well that was somewhat pleasant. Bye now. ALLY Calling for help *Somebody please help! Quick, before there's bloodshed! Seeing successful bike trick *Wow, that looks so scary. *You might dislocate a shoulder or fracture a knee cap, you know. Seeing failed bike trick *Was that supposed to happen? *That was not smart. Commenting carnival ride *That. Was. Exhilarating! *That was so dangerous. Yeah, huh? Errand? *Listen carefully, as this may confuse some of you with lowers IQs. *I may need your assistance here. Commenting store clothing *I wish I could wear a white coat everyday, I'd wear nothing else! Oh, I can't wait! *Much obliged! Others on Beatrice *Troy: I heard that Beatrice is really a slut, and she pounds all the nerd-boys. *Mandy: I've got to go make Beatrice miserable, see you. *Bryce insulting someone: Beatrice's boyfriend is feeling cool today. Unknown *That was unfairly. During missions *...and discrete too. Such a gentleman. Ahhh... *Oh Jimmy! Thank you! You're wonderful! *Oh there you are... did you get it? *Did you like the part about you being like a Roman Emperor? *That's okay, Jimmy! You're my hero! *Here. I brought you a drink. *There's a boy in the dorm. *Oh it's you! Nice horns! *There's some perfume hidden in the girls locker room. Get it and spray on the football team's lockers. *A confident man is secure in his identity and doesn't feel threatened by a little perfume. *Be careful out there, my brief ball. *I'm never going to forgive you! *I. Hate you. Hate you. Hate you! HATE YOU! Category:Character Quotes